mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Earth-10)
End of World War I & Rise of Communism 1907 – 1912: Hitler becomes a successful artist and painter. 1914: Austrian Archduke Franz Ferdinand is assassinated by the Black Hand, sparking off World War I. 1917: The Russian Revolution is avoided after the Russian secret polices rooted leaders such as Vladimir Lenin, Joseph Stalin, and Leon Trotsky and executed them by firing squad. 1918: World War I ends in Allied victory. June 28, 1919: Treaty of Versailles forced Germany to pay the price for starting the war. After the war and treaty, the Free Socialist Republic of Germany manages to seize power and begins organizing communists on the run from the Tsar. October 1929: The stock market crashed, leading to the Great Depression around the world, in Europe, communism beginning to start sweeping across the nations of Europe and the colonies. 1930: Czechoslovakia, Poland, the Netherlands was admitted into the Communist Union. Resistance was met in Serbia, Ukraine and in Eastern Europe. 1931 – 1934: France supports communism and joins the union. Serbia and Ukraine surrenders and is admitted into the union. 1935: As the colonial empires fall under communism, the colonies in Africa are now independent and all adopt communism and are called the United Socialist Republics of Africa. 1936: The Spanish Civil War sparks off between the Republicans and the Spanish Communist Party. 1937: Communism Europe begins transforming nations in the former Ottoman Empire. The Second Sino-Japanese War between the Republic of China and the Empire of Japan begins on July 7th. 1938: Finland, Sweden, and Norway are admitted into the Communist Union. June 18th: Barack Obama, Sr. is born in the Socialist Republic of Kenya. 1939: The war ends in Communist victory and joins the Union. 1940: The Middle East nations are transformed into Communist Islamic Republics. 1941: The war between China and Japan is halted in a stalemate. April 14th, 1942: Great Britain joins the Union of Socialist European Republics. The British Royal family, as well as military leaders such as Winston Churchill, flees in exile to Canada. British colonies became puppet states; only nations such as Canada, Australia, and New Zealand managed to break away from the crumbling empire. Canada remained as the Dominion of Canada while Australia and New Zealand became the United Dominion of Australia. 1943: Ireland joins the USER and SRA is completely transformed into Communist puppet republics. The USER, USRA and the CIR aided the Chinese with improved weapons, ammo, medical supplies, and troops to push back the Japanese. 1944: Iceland and Greenland are admitted into the USER while the Chinese continue to push back against Japan. During this time, former colonies in South America managed to resist the communist transformation and formed nations of their own. The Republic of Brazil, the Argentinean Federation, The Guyana Union and the Republic of Venezuela are created to combat the communist nations overseas. 1945: European scientists managed to split the atom and created the first atomic bomb. They created three more and dropped them on Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Sapporo, and Kobe. Japan surrenders to China and is occupied. Albert Einstein manages to flee from Europe to Russia where plans of making the atomic bomb are shared with the US and Canada. China is transformed into the People’s Republic of China and begins spreading communism in South-East Asia. The Russian Empire becomes worried that communism is spreading around its borders and orders the Russian Army to seal off borders from the nations. Fears begin to spread in the United Dominion of Australia, The Dominion of Canada, Cuba and the USA. 1947: Mahatma Gandhi leads a non-violence movement against the Communist Party in India but the USER arrests him and secretly executed him, making him a non-person. Underground movements are formed in Europe, Britain, Israel, India, and Japan while the Allied nations keep an eye on the communist superpowers. World War II: Red Alert 1947 – 1950: The Union of Socialist European Republics, the United Socialist Republics of Africa, the People’s Republic of China, the Communist Islam Republics and the Communist Republic of India formed the Socialist World Alliance while the Free World formed the United Nations to combat against the Communist threat. Also during this time, a UFO crashed in Roswell, New Mexico and its remains were taken in secret by the US Government for study. They discovered its advanced technology and weapons; they begin to reverse engineer these newfound discoveries. But the process will take a few years. August 1952: Black Supremacist/Communist Sympathizer Malcolm Little aka Malcolm X joins the Nation of Islam. September 30th, 1954: The SWA sends invasion forces against Russia, Australia, and North America, sparking off World War II. October 5th – 15th: The USER and the USRA have occupied Northern Australia, the South Eastern Coasts of America and Canada, Cuba and its Caribbean neighbors and Western/Southern parts of Russia. The US Government is moved to Albany, New York. October 24th: The People’s Republic of China invades north of the United Dominion of Australia, and the Western Coasts of America and Canada. October 29th: Northern Australia falls to the Chinese. November 1st: California, Oregon, Washington, and British Columbia are occupied by the People’s Liberation Army. Western parts of Alaska fell a few days later. November 7th: China invades and occupies Baja California. November 12th: The USRA invades Brazil and the Guyana Union. January – March 1955: The Communist war machines soon bog down to a stalemate as the Allied nations were prepared for the communist invasion despite the setbacks. June 22nd: The SWA invades the Russian Empire. September 2nd: The SWA was stalled on the outskirts of Moscow. Stalemate & Turning the Tide January 30th, 1956: The Second World War stalls into a bitter stalemate as UN Allies and the Socialist World Alliance clashed. The Russian fronts continued to be stalled by bitter winters combined with Russian defiance. April: The USRA continues to push through Brazil and the Guyana Union while the Chinese continue to push through Australia. June 22nd: Barack Obama Sr. joins the African People’s Army and after weeks of training he is sent to the Eastern American front. He showed bravery during his first two months and he was promoted to Sergeant. Part of the East coast falls to European/African forces while the Chinese begin to lose to US/Canadian forces. During the year, Communism occupation was harsh, even in America. Civilians who were captured were forced to work in camps to help fuel the Communist war machine no matter whenever they’re white or black. Communist sympathizers such as Malcolm X and Saul Alinsky supported the invaders and believe that America should pay for their punishments of sins and racism in the past. However insurgents begin to lead several strikes against the occupiers. One of these leaders was Martin Luther King Jr. In Free America, paranoia seeps in the population as many blacks were suspected as spies of the USRA and were sent to incarceration camps. However many blacks proved they don’t approve the actions of the USRA. Even Martin Luther King Jr. sent pictures and footages of the occupation showing that many blacks who were trapped in Communist Occupation were treated just as bad as white Americans. Later US scientists introduced the advanced lying detector which helped revealed their origins and they were eventually released. September 9th: US/Mexican navies turned the tables on the European/African People’s navies and liberated parts of Cuba, Haiti, and parts of Florida. October 12th: Russia pushes the communist forces out. October 22nd: Obama is promoted to Lieutenant. Despite the losses, the Free World is willing to continue to push back the Communists and crush them. February 1957: US scientists have succeeded in reverse engineer the technology found in the UFO that crash-landed in Roswell, New Mexico. The US armed forces received these upgraded versions of their weapons to give them the edge. This technology is given to the Dominion of Canada, Australia, Mexico, and Brazil and later given to the Russian Empire. March 4th: America and Canada begin pushing back against the Communists. March 7th: Barack Obama Sr. now promoted as Captain leads the defense against the American forces. March 15th: American forces, along with Mexican forces, continue to push back against the UWA invaders. March 30th: The Battle of Washington DC raged, Obama orders the African People’s Army to hold out and keep pushing them back. Despite heavy resistance, the allied forces broke through the lines and the communist leaders, including Obama, are taken, prisoners. April 2nd: America is liberated from communist control. The Dominion of Canada is liberated as well and begins to move towards Greenland. April 8th: Hawaii is liberated from the Chinese. April 9th: Mexico begins to liberate nations in the Caribbean. April 13th: Australia begins pushing back against the Chinese, retaken lost territory. April 16th: The USA, Mexico and the Dominion of Canada executed Operation: Excalibur, which is the liberation of the British Isles and aided British/Irish insurgents. During Operation: Excalibur, America launches a navy offense and clashed with Chinese forces in Midway. The Battle of Midway resulted in an American victory and the Chinese Navy was wiped out. April 26th: Brazil and the Guyana Union started to move forward, pushing back against European/African forces with help from the Argentinean Federation and the Republic of Venezuela. May 3rd: Australia is liberated and begins pushing into Indonesia. May 15th: The Caribbean nations are liberated. May 24th: The Battle of London raged. May 25th: After weeks of intense fighting, the British Isles is liberated and the British Royal family returns back to London and restored it as the ‘United Kingdom of Great Britain’ once again. May 30th: Brazil, the Guyana Union, the Argentinean Federation and the Republic of Venezuela pushes the European/African forces out of South America. June 4th: America, Canada, and Britain executed Operation: Overlord, which is the invasion of Normandy. June 6th: America, Mexico, and the South American nations launched landings in the United Socialist Republics of Africa. June 7th: Russia begins pushing through the Communist Islamic Union and China June 19th: South American forces liberate half of South Africa while America liberates Liberia. June 29th: American/British/Canadian forces continue to push through France until they reached Paris, French insurgents helped the Allies. August 2nd: France is liberated, cutting the Union of Socialist European Republics in two. August 5th: Mexico launches a surprise invasion of Portugal August 6th: American forces begin pushing through Northern Africa, crushing the African People’s army on the way which lasted for over two weeks. August 8th: Russia begins pushing through Europe, taking Sweden, Finland, Norway and most of Eastern Europe. August 10th: Mexico takes Portugal and Spain. August 13th: America, Australia, and Russia launch Operation: Rising Sun which is the liberation of the Japanese Islands from China. August 20th: Japan is liberated. August 21st: Australia assists the Indian rebels in the Communist Republic of India and the people in Saudi Arabia. August 25th: Northern Africa is occupied by the Allies. September 3rd: Mexico begins pushing through Italy. September 22nd: Russia occupies northern China. The Chinese Politburo, under the threat of annihilation, orders a cease-fire and surrenders. China is out of the war. The Communist Islam Union and the Communist Republic of India surrender as well. Only Africa and Europe remain in the war. Victory & Aftermath October – December 1957: With China, the Communist Islam Union and the Communist Republic of India out of the war. The allies focused on the Union of Socialist European Republics and the United Socialist Republics of Africa. They achieved victory after victory against what’s left of the Socialist World Alliance. January - February 1958: Allied forces landed in Western Africa as well as South Africa and continued to push forward. The African People’s Army, weaken desperately tried to halt the Allied Advancement but are unable to. Russia pushes through Poland while aiding the Polish rebels. The USER attempts to use its nuclear arsenal to halt the advancing allied forces and managed to launch two nuclear missiles near the shores of Northern Poland, wiping out half of the Russian navy. Africa follows but only launches four nuclear missiles near the city of Bamako and Walvis Bay, wiping out two land divisions and two escorts of navy ships. The allies retaliated by launching six nuclear missiles onto Europe’s and Africa’s military bases and silos, taking them out in the process. The rest were captured and disabled so that they won’t be launched. March 15th: Allied forces entered Germany and taken much of Germany despite heavy losses. March 27th: Allied forces entered the Central African Republic. April 16th: Allied forces surrounded Berlin and began the ‘Battle of Berlin’. April 20th: The Battle of Berlin ends with Allied victory as they captured the Berlin Politburo after they surrendered. April 22nd: Allied forces are outside of Bangui. The African Politburo faces total annihilation, surrenders to the allies. World War II is over and the Socialist World Alliance is defeated. But the death toll was over 100 million. The price was high to protect the free world from Communism. May-August: Britain and Russia maintained their empires since the Communist uprising and during WWII. Soldiers and Insurgents in America, Canada, Australia, and Russia are hailed as heroes, including Martin Luther King Jr. and John F. Kennedy. Collaborators such as Malcolm Little and Saul Alinsky were found guilty of treason and executed. Britain grants Ireland independence. The Union of Socialist European Republics collapses and reformed into the United European Federation with Britain and Russia as their protectorates. Communist Islam Union collapses and divided into several nations. Israel rises up for the first time in history and extends to the borders of Turkey to Jordan. Iraq is divided into two with the west part of Israel and the east renamed Palestine. The United Socialist Republics of Africa lose Egypt, Libya, Algeria, Tunisia, Morocco, and Western Sahara. Liberia gains Sierra Leone, Ivory Coast, Ghana, Togo, and Benin and is renamed the United Republic of Liberia. They also lose Madagascar and South Africa. South Africa annexes a few of its neighboring nations and is renamed the United States of South Africa. The communist politburo in India is removed and the New Republic of India is formed. China loses all its territory, including Korea, Taiwan, Japan, the Philippines, and Indonesia. The Republic of Korea, The Republic of Japan, Taiwan and the Philippine Republic are established. The Great Indonesia Federation is established in the wake of the aftermath. Many Prisoners of War from both sides are released and returned to their homelands. One of the POWs is Barack Obama Sr. Embittered from not from the imprisonment and mistreatment but for the defeat of Africa. He vows revenge on the west for their humiliating defeat and sought to gain control in the African Politburo in the next five years. Vengeful Nations 1959: During the year of 1959, America rises as a superpower nation, bitterness in Africa and China were greater in the aftermath of World War II and the cold war between the two communist nations and the West begins. Walls between the USRA and the free nations of Africa are built and the construction of the walls will be completed in 1970. November: John F. Kennedy wins the 1960’s election and becomes America’s 35th president. John F. Kennedy, one of the heroes of World War II promises a better future for America and to end segregation in America forever. However, many blacks who were once held in America’s incarceration camps during the war accused him of a liar as they suffered mistreatments and discrimination during those days. But the other half of the black community, the ones who served in the US army and the Insurgencies during the occupation stood by Kennedy. One of these people is former Insurgent Martin Luther King Jr. In the United States of South Africa, segregation seeped into the nation as the nation adopted its racist policy apartheid. Anti-Segregation and Pro-Segregation movements clashed with one another and politicians debate on the topic. In the United Socialist Republics of Africa, Barack Obama Sr. who discovers that he’s a distant relative of the African Politburo member and lobbies for the seat of power. Pro-Communist Stanley Ann Dunham defected to Africa and had an affair with Obama Sr. February 2, 1961: Obama Sr. and Ann Dunham wedded. August 4, 1961: Barack Obama Jr is born. November 22nd, 1963: John F. Kennedy is assassinated in Dallas, Texas. The assassin was identified as Lee Harvey Oswald, an ex-soldier who deserted his post during the war. He was trialed and found guilty for treason and executed. While the nation mourned him, the embittered half of the black community praised Oswald as a hero for killing the lying racist. However, their actions had the nation turned onto them. April – August 1965: Barack Obama Sr. gains seat of the Premier of the USRA. January – October 1968: Martin Luther King Jr. joins the 1968 presidential campaign. April 4th: MLK Jr survives his assassination attempt and the would-be assassin was caught and identified as Oswald Johnson, who once lived in one of the incarceration camps. During his trial, he preached that MLK Jr is weak-hearted and never realizes the racism that still lingers in America and all-white Americans must be punished. He was found guilty for attempted murder and was executed. November 5th: MLK Jr. wins the election and becomes the first African-American to be elected. Segregation ends in America during his years in office. However, many embittered blacks, including Albert Sharpton, Eric Holder, Loretta Lynch, Jeremiah Wright, and Jesse Jackson, believed that the president has lost his way and defected to the USRA. During the years of 1969 and 1971: The Great Indonesia Federation’s technology grew and competed with the technologies in America, Japan, Taiwan, and Korea. Indonesia creates a trade-embargo with China. In the Middle East, civil unrest starts to rise up. November 5th: 1972: MLK Jr. Wins the second term in office. November 10th: Black citizens who were former US Citizens and defected to Africa became part of the Politburo. June 5th, 1973: The Venezuelan Civil War begins after Communist Revolutionaries lead a series of uprisings in the Republic of Venezuela, plunging the nation into a civil war. America, Mexico and Cuba aid the Venezuela government. 1976: The deadly disease (later known as the Ebola virus) is found and identified in Yambuku, People’s Republic of Congo and the USRA takes in the disease for further study, even used animals and human subjects as test experiments. August 29th, 1977: The Venezuelan Civil War ends and the communist rebels are captured and executed. November 4th, 1979: Islamic extremists from Iran hijack the US Embassy in Tehran. December 26th: Unrest in the areas of Kazakstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, and Tajikistan continues to grow along with the uprising of Muslim extremists in Afghanistan providing the spark of the Central Asia war. Israel, Egypt, Turkey, Britain, and the United European Federation aid Russia to quell the uprising. China secretly supplies the rebels in Central Asia as well as Afghanistan. April 24th - 26th, 1980: Operation: Eagle Claw is launched to rescue the hostages and was a success. The Iranian hostage crisis ends. November 1980: Ronald Reagan wins the 1980 Presidential elections. December: America votes to stay out of the war but agrees to send volunteers to Central Asia. February 15th, 1989: The Central Asia war ends in defeat and nations of Kazakstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, and Tajikistan became independent from the Russian Empire. During the past decade, Premier Obama Sr continues to make the USRA strong with the flow of African propaganda to rebuilding its army for the first time since the end of WWII while his son, Barack Obama Jr learns as he’ll one day take his father’s place. August 2nd, 1990: The Gulf War begins as the nations of Iran and Palestine leads an invasion of Israel and the United Arab Emirates. The United States of America leads coalition forces in response. February 2nd: Nelson Mandela is released from prison. February 28th, 1991: The Gulf War ends in victory and Iran and Palestine agree to leave Israel and the UAE alone. But it left the nations bitter. May 10th, 1994: Nelson Mandela is elected president in the first multi-racial elections and put an end to the apartheid in the USSA. March 15th, 2000: Premier Barack Obama Sr appoints his son, Obama Jr as the new premier of the USRA before retiring. July 2nd, 2006: Barack Obama Sr passes away from old age. Looming Fear & Chaos 2008: Barack Obama Jr. addresses the nation of the United Socialist Republics of Africa. In his speech, he states that the Capitalists of the West caused the pain and suffering to Africa and her allies during the Global Revolution (WWII) and vows to get revenge on the Capitalists and reunite the rest of the world in a Communist Union. 2009 – 2012: The armed forces of the USRA have reached to almost 900 million. December 2013: The USRA secretly unleashed its biological weapon known as the Ebola Yambuku near the borders of the fee African nations such as Libya, the United Republic of Liberia and the United States of South Africa. The virus became airborne and many cases begin to appear in several cities. USRA spies also managed to smuggle these viruses in airports which managed to spread in several countries such as Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, the United European Federation, Britain, Ireland, Canada and the United States of America. The rising cases and deaths have caused a scare in the world and governments managed to quarantine the cities and prevented the Ebola virus from spreading any further. However, the Ebola scare will last until June 2016. February – June 2014: Several nations of the United States, Canada, Mexico, Cuba, Britain, Israel, Ireland, and the United European Federation managed to recover from the Ebola virus hits, however, the awareness never let up. But the free nations of Africa suffered the worse as looting and rioting occurred in several towns and cities. Nations of Russia, Japan, Korea, Taiwan, the Philippines and the United Dominion of Australia as well as the nation in South America managed to avoid these and joined the Ebola Awareness. During the crisis, Iran and Palestine have been building up its army while using the crisis as an opportunity to smuggle weapons to nations of Afghanistan, Pakistan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, and Kazakstan and stirred turmoil in their governments. August 19th: The United Socialist Republics of Africa ships the Ebola weapon to China and the Great Indonesia Federation and managed to unleash them in Mongolia, Nepal and other nations south of China. August 25th: India closes its borders. December 28th: Governments in Afghanistan, Pakistan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, and Tajikistan collapses and Iran absorbed them within a month and proclaiming itself the “United Islamic Federation”. But Kazakstan managed to resist Iran’s control. May 4th, 2015: China builds its armed forces up to 400 million. July 23rd: The Great Indonesia Federation’s armed forces reached up to almost 7 million. September 22nd: The United Islamic Federation’s armed forces reached up to 90 million. Category:Earth-10